Beyond Reason
by joeyluxton
Summary: After Light's death it seemed unlikely that a threat from the Death Note would rise again, but it seems however, history will repeat itself.
1. Get to know the story!

Story so far:

After Light Yagami's death, everyone thought the chances of a new threat from the Death Note were impossible. Well, the impossbile has become possible with the coming of three new "Gods of the New World", the new Kira, Oujou, and Shikaku. Criminals are dying once again and it seems that Near and the task force have gathered new help in order to stop the newest threat. Yet, things soon spiral out of control when Shikaku is sent to Virginia to investigate a man whom he and the others thought was a fraud. However, what he finds will begin to unravel a series of events that are quite simply...

Beyond Reason.

Get to know the characters:

Joey Luxton:  
A teenager who grew up in Canada, who had heard about Kira but never voiced his opinions on it, feeling unsure of if he was right or not. However, some time after Light's death, he recieved his Death Note from a shinigami named Murdock. Moving to Japan to and joining up with two others, he staged his death in order to stay in Japan, and became "Shikaku". He has been sent out to Virginia recently, to investigate a man named Jim Cunningham.

Kami Hazuya:

A 22 year old Japanese American, he may seem like a nice person to people but it's all an act. Kami is an expert manipulator who hates to lose. When he recieved his Death Note he made the deal for Shinigami eyes and soon became known widely as "Oujou". Between the three "gods" he is the oldest, but that doesn't seem to change much as they all share a sense of maturity. Currently he is in Japan with the new Kira, punishing criminals.

Takeo Arishima:

A teenager who grew up idolizing Kira as his hero. He believed that there was only one true form of justice and that was Kira, anyone who dissagreed was simply evil. At 16 he was given his Death Note from his shinigami Shine, and took the opertunity. Now he is set on becoming a god of the new world along side his two fellow gods and the shinigami. Currently he is in Japan with Oujou, punishing criminals.

Near:

L's succesor and the one who had brought Light Yagami down for good. He's taking up L's mantle splendedly, solving many cases quickly and presicely. Upon hearing of the rise of three more Death Note weilders, he gathered some help (new and old) and dove quickly into this new case.

Devon Smith:

He's a honor's student who managed to become the captain of his school's football team. A teenager who has helped Near on one or two cases, he's a sharp minded young man with a hunger for justice. Upon hearing that Near was going to attempt to take down the new Death Note weilders, he offered his assistance.

Rex:

Very little is known about Rex except that he is an expert detective and has taken an interest in the new Kira case. He's friends with Kami Hazuya, both are unaware that the one is out to get the other. Rex's name is still a mystery to all.

Donnie Darko:

A teenager with a couple problems, big time. He's got a tendency to roam around at night and many people think he's kind of weird, regardless he's bery intellectual and outspoken. Donnie also goes to a psychiatrist and takes medication, but that won't explain the events that unfold before him.

Jim Cunningham:

An older man who has made a living through helping others come out of their shells. He's written many self help books and is a respected man by many adults. However, Jim's not the man people think he is.


	2. Chapter 1

The wheels of a plane come to a halt on a runway in suburban Virginia, from the crowd of passengers came Joey Luxton. The young Canadian teenager just arrived from Japan. Joey was sent her because of his friends, not that he cared about that. He was more upset that what he needed was taken away by his partner.

You see, Joey isn't like most teens. You see about a year ago he picked up something interesting, something not so nice. He picked up a notebook titled "Death Note", it holds the power to kill a human whos name is writen in the notebook. When he picked up the notebook he was able to see his new partner and friend, Murdock the rabbit Shinigami. Soon after he came into contact with two other young men in possesion of Death Notes, Kami Hazuya and Takeo Arishima. The three men have gathered together to continue on the legacy of the one before them, Light Yagami, "Kira". With Takeo as the new "Kira", Kami as "Oujuo", and Joey as "Shikaku" they're punishing criminals in an attempt to fix the rotten world.

Joey was sent to Virginia to investegate a certain man by the name Jim Cunningham, a self help expert who the others have suspected evil deeds. So, Joey proceded out of the airport and hopped in a taxi to drive him to a hotel. Along the way Joey pressed his head against the window, looking up at the sky. It was kind of dark and scary, almost sad in a way.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he noticed a person laying down on the side of the street. "Stop the cab." he said to the driver, Joey stepped out and went on one knee beside the boy laying on the side of the road. The boy woke up and looked up at Joey, the two stared dead at each other for a long time beside the boy shook his head. "Who are you?" asked the boy, "The better question is what are doing sleeping on the side of a road." replied Joey. The boy laughed, "I asked you first." Joey laughed and offered him a hand up, "I'm Joey Luxton, I'm new around town. You?" said Joey as him and the boy were standing once again, "My name's Donnie, Donnie Darko."

"Darko? That's an awesome last name." said joey with a smile, Donnie noddd with a smile, then he pointed over to the taxi, "Hey Joey, would you mind giving me a lift home?" asked Donnie. Joey agreed and the two got to know each other better as the driver took them to Donnie's house. "Hey thanks for the ride, I owe you one." said Donnie as he stepped out of the car, "I'll hold you to it!" joked Joey as the two waved goodbye. Eventually Joey arrived at his hotel, where he finally met up with his shinigami, Murdock. "Ah! There you are!" said Murdock, Joey knew talking to Murdock isn't the best idea, seeing as only those who touch his Death Note are aware of his exisistance. Joey walked up to the front desk and ordered a room, it was around this time he finally realised something. "Oh man, where's my wallet?" he muttered as he searched his pockets to no avail. The clerk snorted and called for security to escort "the low life" out of the hotel. Joey was thrown out on his ass outside, "Fuck!" he shouted as he walked down the street kicking a rock.

"What are you going to do now Joey?" asked Murdock  
"With my luck? We'll end up sleeping on a golf cource tonight." Joey replied  
"That sounds like fun."  
"Oh yeah, getting bitten by bugs and have a golf ball to the head as a wake up call will be so fun, not to mention we don't have money for food."  
"You mean!?"  
"Yeah Einstien, no pop."  
"NO!"  
"Yeeeees! We pretty screwed."  
"Can't you call Kami or Takeo to wire you some money?"  
"My cell's dead."  
"We're screwed."  
"Wait..."  
"What is it?"  
"heh," Joey smirked and looked up at Murdock with the face he normally reserves for punishing criminals, "I just remembered something."

Half an hour later Joey and Murdock found themselves throwing rocks at a window, suddenly it opened at there stood Donnie. "Joey?" he said in confusion, Joey laughed and smiled, "I'm gonna need to use that favour now Donnie!"


	3. Chapter 2

Donnie feet quietly made their way down the stares. He turn the handle and opened the door, standing in the doorway was Joey. Joey stepped into the house and nodded at Donnie, "Thanks for letting me stay here Donnie." he said with a smile. Walking up behind him was Murdock the Rabbit, Joey's shinigami. Murdock measured up Donnie, suddenly he stepped back in surprise. Joey cocked a brow at Murdock's alarm and turned back to Donnie.

"Well I'm kind of tired, you're gonna have to hide out in my room." said Donnie as he climbed up the stares into his room, followed by Joey. Murdock stood at the bottom of the stares for a moment before slowly following them up. Donnie and joey talked a little, Joey lied to him saying he was here on a trip to meet his dad but he ended up in the wrong town, they eventually grew tired and fell asleep.

Donnie suddenly sits up and turns on the lamp on the desk beside his bed. The light from the lamp wakes up Joey as well, who look up at Donnie in confusion, "It's like 3 in the morning." says Joey as he yawns. However, Donnie completley ignores Joey and walks out of his room, Joey shakes Murdock awake and follows Donnie down the stares. "Donnie?" whispers Joey, he recieves no answer. Joey waves his hands infront of Donnie face but he doesn't even get a glance from Donnie who's now left the house. "He looks like he's in a trance." mumbled Joey who's decided to just follow him in case he does anything stupid.

"Joey, something's off about this guy." says Murdock  
"What do you mean, 'off'?" asked Joey  
"It's weird but, I can't make out his life span."  
"So he has a Death Note?!"  
"No, I would have seen a Shinigami around by now."  
"Well, then what gives?"  
"I don't know."  
"I think our investagation just got more bizzare Murdock."

Suddenly Donnie stops in a park, and stares directly ahead, with a very eerie smile on his face. Joey looks in the same direction as Donnie, to his shock he sees a demonic looking rabbit standing there. "Murdock?" he mumbles in confusion, Murdock puts his hand on Joey sholder "No, I'm right here." says Murdock. Joey now looks petrified, "If you're here, then who's he?" asks Joey. Suddenly a raspy and eerie voice echos over the them, "28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds. That is when the world, will end." said the rabbit from across the park. Donnie gives the rabbit a smirk, "...Why..?" said Donnie..

Suddenly Joey was woken up on a golf course by Donnie, Joey stands up and follows Donnie. Looking behind him Joey is both surprised and relieved to see the real reason why he's here, Jim Cunningham. Seeing him reminded Joey of one fact, he was here to see if Mr. Cunningham was criminal and if so punish him, nothing more and nothing less. When they were far enough to be out of anyone's sight Joey stopped Donnie, "Listen Donnie, I need another favor of you." said Joey, Donnie turned Joey smiling "What now?" he asked jokingly, but then noticed the serious look of Joey's face. "Do you have a cell phone?" asked Joey, Donnie shook his head "No, I'm sorry." Donnie replied. Joey thought about things for a moment then nodded and smiled. "Thanks for everything." said Joey as he offered a handshake. Donnie looked at him for a second then shook his hand, "See you around." he said, Joey shook his head. "Probably not." said Joey as he walked away with Murdock.

Joey walked for a long time before he past Donnie's house, to his alarm it appeared one part of the house was demolished, no one was around anymore. Joey entered into the Darko home and walked up the stares to see that it was as if something had crashed specifically into Donnie's room. Joey rolled his eyes and turned to Murdock, "This is just too weird." Joey looked around for the phone while Murdock went into the kitchen to look for some pop. Suddenly Joey heard someone enter the house, he quickly hid behind a wall. He saw a young man with long black hair walking in, "Liz? Yo Elizabeth you here?!" said the young man, then he saw something on a table and picked it up. To Joey's horror, the young man had picked up Joey's Death Note. Murdock quickly jumped through a wall and chased him out of the house making the young man drop the book before he had the chance to open it. "That was close!" said Murdock, Joey walked over looking very fustrated "How DUMB are you?!" he screamed.  
"Aw come on Joey, it's not that bad!"  
"Murdock, he could have taken it!"  
"But he didn't!"  
"He almost did!"  
"Look he'll probably just think the house is haunted an no one will believe him."  
"Yeah I guess"  
"Besides, seeing me might give him an idea for a good halloween costume!"

Joey and Murdock laughed as Joey picked up the note book and grabed the phone, he quickly dialed Kami's cell phone number.

"Kami, it's Joey. I found him."


End file.
